


Deep In The Forrest

by BlackSoulStar



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Cabin, M/M, Secrets, Sexual Content, Weekend Away, drinking game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-19 15:36:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7367443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackSoulStar/pseuds/BlackSoulStar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aomine and Kise haven't been able to see each other much so Aomine finds an Advert for a Cabin. With that in mind he invites Kuroko and Akashi as well who haven't had a chance to have sex either.</p><p>With the four deep in the Forrest in a small cabin, secrets become unwind with them in close proximity, which may cause a drift in the two couples, all they wanted was to spend a romantic weekend away but end up having to deal with some shocking news.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Aomine yawned as he opened the car door, with Kise stepping out of the door on the other side of the car. The tanned male clasped his hands together and stretched up, his t-shirt rising a little to show a little bit of coarse hair that creeped down into his boxers that were on display. Kise couldn’t take his eyes away from such a sight, his mouth watering at the beautiful sight before him. Kise heard a small clink on the window of the car and saw Kuroko in the car still. The blonde laughed and pushed the chair forward to allow Kuroko to escape from the car, Akashi escaping out that side as well.

 

The males trapped at the back stretched their smaller legs and back and looked to the cosy yet modern cabin that stood before them in the middle of nowhere that happened to be on the northern coast of japan, a few hours away from Niigata. They were on the foot of the Mount Ninouji. The quaint cabin had vines creeping up the side of the little stoned building. The door was old and a little rusted but other than that (plus the undergrowth) it was in decent shape.

 

Kise walked over to Aomine and stood side beside, the taller male looked to the blonde male and gave him a warm and gentle smile. “Let’s get settled in,” Kise shook his head to Aomine’s request. He had been driving all night and even for a good bit in the day. They did stop off at a motel once for him to rest but he was up and out not long after and were on the road again.

 

“You get in and lie down. I’ll bring your stuff in,” Kise gently pushed him towards the house and Aomine took the hint that he was not needed to help and staggered into the small cabin while Kise unloaded the car with Akashi and Kuroko rushing in and out of the house throwing suitcases into the living room. Kise brought in a large basket that had food for them to last the long weekend together.

 

Kise walked into the house, where he stood in a sort of mid section, where in front of him, stairs led him down to the living room along with a bathroom and kitchen and if he turned and walked up the stairs hidden by the door he would be greeted with bedrooms. Kise walked down the stairs into the living room area, where there was one three seater couch and another two seater couch to the left of it and then a rocking chair in the corner where the window was, beside it being a large bowl of yarn.

 

Kise heard Kuroko and Akashi talking upstairs in a bedroom with Aomine murmuring to them ever so often. Kise sat down the food, put the chilled away and walked up the stairs to see what the issue was. When he walked up the stairs he saw what he issue was. There was only one bedroom with two double beds. They were going to have to share a room together.

 

Aomine was sprawled on one bed, his eyes shut as Akashi moaned at him, “I thought the old lady said there was two rooms. Daiki, why do you have to be so useless. No I shouldn’t blame you. I couldn’t expect such an doof to do something to simple as ensure there was two bedroom,” Akashi snarled at the taller male who had sacrificed his sleep to get everyone here.

 

“Seijuro,” Kuroko murmured bringing him closer to his ear, “Babe...Aomine-kun was nice enough to bring us here. It was for the two of them. Don’t be harsh. We can think of a way round this,” everyone knew what the issue was. They couldn’t have sex in peace. Kise took a seat next to Aomine and Aomine rested his head on his lap, Kise’s fingers combing through  Aomine’s soft blue hair.

 

“Tetsuya,” Akashi turned to his boyfriend and let out a small huff. “We haven’t had sex in ages. I am not sharing our intimate moments with the likes of them,” Aomine normally would have said something but instead was comfortable on Kise’s knee, stroking it softly with his index finger.

 

“It’s been a while for us two. That’s why we choose to come up. To fuck all weekend,” Kise spoke softly, minding Aomine who was clearly softly drifting off to sleep as the small circles he drew on his knee got lazier. Kuroko took a seat on the bed that was only meters away from the other bed. He gestured for Akashi to sit beside and the other reluctantly sat beside him.

 

“What do you suggest?” Kuroko asked Kise. They needed a plan so that the two couples could share a private moment together. “One of us fucks in the living room, the other in here. We swap about every so often,” Kise shrugged. Kuroko and Akashi shared a look, them communicating without saying a word. Akashi let out a huff once again.

 

“I guess so,” Akashi huffed and Kuroko cupped his boyfriend's cheek and got the other to look at him before his lips. Akashi reeled back, putting a hand on his hip. Kise looked down at his boyfriend while they shared a kiss. Aomine was definitely asleep on his knee. His chest was rising and falling gently.

 

“Not in front of them,” Akashi hissed out. He glared at Aomine and Kise who were having their own moment. The two of them were looking at each other. Aomine had opened his eyes and was staring at him with love, his hand cupping his cheek. Aomine had woken up when Akashi had hissed loud startling him awake.

 

“I love you,” Aomine murmured. Kise smiled and leaned down and gently pressed his lips against his. Aomine grumbled and stood up  He led Kise down the stairs and into the living room with Kuroko following behind. Akashi reluctant to do so.

 

Aomine headed into the kitchen where there was a small notice board. There was a note sitting there that was directed to him.

 

_ Dear Aomine-san, _

 

_ As agreed, I will allow you to live in my home as long as the tasks set below are completed. This stay would have costed you the total of 70,000 yen, so as agreed each task you complete will take a certain amount of the price. If all are completed, there will be nothing to be paid. _

 

 

  * __Second bedroom (With no entry sign) gets painted (5,000 yen)__


  * _The boxes inside second bedroom are mantled (10,000 yen)_


  * _The  garden is weeded, grass cut, plants in shed planted (50,000)_


  * _Fence around estate painted (5,000 yen)_



 

  
  


_ Yours sincerely, Haruko-san _

 

Aomine lifted of the sheet and showed it to the other group.

 

“We have three days to get these all completed or we pay for this estate. We shall start with the garden now, since it’s nice outside,” Aomine explained to the other three who had surrounded him. The four agreed that would be the best course of action, to reduce their bill immediately. Aomine went ahead into the shed and found the tools they would need. Aomine was on cutting the grass, Kise was on weeding, Kuroko was on planting and Akashi was on painting the fence.

 

All four teens, with shirts off, shorts on, worked in the blistering sun for a good while, all of them sweating with the work. Kise looked to Aomine who was glistening with sweat and was imagining that hot body on top of his, him deep inside, Kise moaning in pleasure. With that imagine in mind, he shot up and was rushing out of the garden, but had to pass everyone. He walked swiftly, ensuring that no one would notice the bulge that was his trousers. It had been so long since he and Aomine had sex and the prospects of doing it soon, made him very horny.

 

“Babe, did you get hurt?” Aomine asked, stopping the lawn mower to see to Kise walk quickly away. Kise was blushing furiously as Aomine approached him. Aomine put the back of his hand to his forehead checking how hot he was.

 

“Yeah...just a little hot,” Kise lied. Aomine looked down to see the erection that was wanting to be freed from his confinements. He chewed on his bottom lip at such a sight then turned to look at the other two, working hard still.

 

“Akashi, continue mowing. Ryota is feeling a little hot,” Akashi rolled his eyes as the two stalked away into the house. Aomine smirked and set Kise onto the kitchen counter, his legs on his shoulder.

 

“Aomine, they could walk in,” Kise muttered, his eyes glancing at the door they stepped through. On the other side, only ten meters away was Akashi, mowing the lawn.

 

“Well then be quiet,” Aomine purred and pulled down his boyfriend's shorts down to his ankles then with the heels of the palms, stroked Kise’s thighs, his fingers brushing his hips delicately, like he was a rose petal. Kise wrapped his arms around Aomine’s neck and pulled him in for a quick kiss. Their lips brushed against the other in a quick, and gentle kiss. Aomine only wanted to make sure that his boyfriend was no longer hard. He wasn’t planning on going any further than just that. Akashi and Kuroko were not that far away and besides it had been a while so he wasn’t planning on taking him on the kitchen bunker.

 

His hand grasped his boyfriends length and slowly slid it up and down, twisting softly, so that he didn’t pull on the blonde hair and hurt him. Aomine kissed his boyfriend's forehead, his head resting on his shoulder as he slowly stroked his length. Both of them needed this closeness, it had been so long for them.

 

“Babe, you need to put on some suncream, you seem a little hot. I don’t want you burning,” Aomine chastised. Kise titled his head back, his hips bucking up to meet Aomine’s warm grip. He just needed the release. “What got you so hard in the first place?” Aomine purred into his ear. Kise was about to respond when Kuroko walked into the kitchen, his eyes grew when he saw the two in such a position, then turned away to the fridge, his face going deep red.

 

“I won’t mention this to Seijuro, as long as you clean that bunker afterwards. We also needed water,” Kuroko grabbed a jug of water, added ice then rushed back out. Kise sighed as he went limp in his boyfriend's hand. He pushed his boyfriend away from him and pulled up his boxers and shorts. Aomine quickly wiped down the bunker where Kise’s naked ass had been. He was going to do it even before Kuroko had mentioned it. He wasn’t going to eat food that Kise’s bare ass had previously sat.

 

“Come back out once you put on some sun cream,” Aomine walked away from his boyfriend and took over for Akashi, who had done pretty well in the short period of time that they had been busy inside. Akashi walked over to Kuroko, in the shade of the house and took a long drink of water before he felt dizzy. Kuroko’s hand entwined with his boyfriends as they sat in silence and allowed the cold water to rush down their throats and quench their thirst. 

 

Kise returned to the garden and sat the sun cream on the table that was in the shade next to the water then continued with weeding the garden.

 

The four worked in silence for most of the day, working hard to reduce the bill. They stopped when it came to dinner time and it got a little chiller, clouds now covering the once blue sky. The four walked back into the house, feeling a little drained after the hard work they put into the house.

 

“Alright, two people can start painting the second bedroom. The other two can cook,” Akashi suggested. Everyone looked at one another. Already understand what was to be done. Akashi and Kuroko would cook. Aomine and Kise would paint. Kuroko tapped Aomine on the shoulder.

 

“Did you clean up?” He asked quietly, eyeing the bunker that Kise had been on hours before. Aomine nodded before following Kise through the living room and even slapped his ass as they walked up the stairs. Kise letting out a squeak then a giggle. 

 

“Behave you two,” Akashi scowled them as hey rushed up the stairs. He then turned to Kuroko who was laughing gently then wrapped his arms around Akashi’s neck and pulled him in closer to his body.

 

“Lighten up...maybe we could be a little naughty as well,” Kuroko purred into his ear. Akashi shook his head but hissed in pleasure when Kuroko’s hand dipped into his boxers and palmed his groin. “You shake your head but this little guy really wants to be touched,” Kuroko purred, nipping Akashi's ear playfully.

 

“Daiki is a bad influence on you. Get cooking. We can have sex later,” Kuroko sighed as he took his hand out and moved over to the sink to wash his hands. Akashi rolled his eyes, sensing the disappointment in his eyes. “Don’t look so sad. I would be uncomfortable with you doing that to me when the sex barbarians could walk in and see us in such a state,” Kuroko never turned his head as Akashi kissed his neck, then his ear. “Babe, look at me. Turn round,” Kuroko refused to do as he wished and went into the fridge to find some chicken. He oiled up the whole chicken and popped it into the oven to cook.

 

“Do you want to be bent over this table while I fuck you. Is that what you want?” Akashi hissed as he diced up some vegetables. Kuroko never said a word. “Answer me,” Akashi eventually hissed at him.

 

Kuroko turned round and pushed Akashi onto the floor and pulled down his boxers, “Suck,” he ordered. Akashi looked up to his boyfriend before sighing and taking the tip into his mouth. Kuroko purred at the warm mouth on his penis. Akashi continued to bob his head up and down his dick. Kuroko lifted his head as Akashi went to work on getting him hard (which truth be told wasn’t that hard). Precum began to ooze out of the head and Akashi sucked on it hungrily.

 

Kuroko reached down and grabbed one of Akashi’s hand and brought it round to his rear. Akashi stroked his bare ass softly before his fingers crawled to his crack. His fingers gently drew around the tight hole before Akashi rammed two fingers into his ass, spreading him wide. Kuroko gasped at the sudden feeling and rocked gently on his feet. 

 

Akashi stood up, when Kuroko grabbed him by the other hand and tugged him up. The red head forced Kuroko against the bunker, “Beg me to be whipped. Beg me to make your ass red. Beg me,” Kuroko loved when he got into such a state. He wanted this now. Fuck the dinner.

 

“Spank me. I have been bad and need to be punished. Spank me,” Akashi took of his belt and began to whip his ass, softly. Kuroko moaned into the touch. He could feel his ass going red with every time the leather struck his ass. Despite it being soft, it still stung.

 

He turned his head to see Aomine at the door and ushered him away. “Bad boy, suggesting me to suck your dick. You need to be taught a lesson,” Akashi purred in his ear.

 

“Midorima’s green balls,” Kuroko spoke softly, loud enough for Akashi to hear. Akashi stopped and allowed Kuroko to pull his trousers back up. “Sorry, we should really be cooking. We should wait till tonight before we go any further. Thanks for that though,” Kuroko kissed his boyfriend's cheek before stepping out to see Aomine on the rocking chair that was across from the kitchen. He was smirking evily.

 

“You dirty little fucker,” Aomine chuckled softly as he stood up and strode across the room reaching Kuroko. The smaller male had scarlet red cheeks. It was almost like payback for earlier

 

“What do you want?” The smaller male rolled his eyes, his voice low. He didn’t want Akashi to know that Aomine had been in the next room as they did some stuff.

 

“I heard a crash. I thought you got hurt. By the way...what is Midorima’s green balls?” Aomine chuckled quietly. Aomine didn’t want to get spotted by Akashi or he would make this weekend a living hell. Kuroko pushed Aomine away and up the stairs to the bedroom.

“It’s our safe word. When we have sex or what you witnessed. If we want to immediately back out, that's the word we use,” Aomine chuckled softly once again. It was so them using safe words, but it was strange for them to have a phrase that would be a complete and utter turn off. Well maybe that was the whole point. They were very clever people.

 

“Ours is Bakagami,” Kuroko chuckled softly. Of course it was, The two stopped to look at each other before they walked away from one another and back to where they were stationed. Kuroko joined his boyfriend in the kitchen and gave him a soft peck on the lips. Despite wanting touched he also backed away from it. It wasn’t fair for Akashi for him to be so wishy washy.

 

“You know that I love you right?” Kuroko smiled softly, his lips pressing against Akashi’s soft ones, once again. He wrapped his arms securely around his waist and nuzzled his head against his shoulder. 

 

“I’m aware of your strong feelings for me. What brought on the confession?” He asked, wrapping his arms around his small frame and rubbing his red ass. Despite trying to be kind earlier, he had still bruises Kuroko, so he deserved to show his soft side, apologising for hurting him.

 

“Do I need an excuse to tell you that?” Kuroko asked, kissing his neck softly. His ass hurt a little but he had wanted it. He had urged him on so he didn’t mind. It would be reminded of what they did in the kitchen

 

“I suppose you don’t. It does warm my heart for you to tell me that you love me,” Akashi kissed his nose and the two stood together chopping more vegetables then carved the chicken when it was ready. The two worked silently together as they prepped the meals.


	2. Chapter 2

The four were enjoying the chicken curry together, them in idle chatter. There was a small dining room that had a table of four. It was adjacent to the kitchen. The room was fairly small. There was the table with the four chairs, a fireplace on the far wall. The walls had some some paintings of flowers or the seaside. “There is a large hill just behind the house. Maybe the four of us could go on a small hike?” Akashi suggested as he took a small drink of cold water. Kuroko was sitting beside Akashi with Aomine opposite him. Kise opposite Akashi.

 

“Sounds good,” Kuroko smiled at Akashi. A hike sounded like a great idea seeing as the three of them were very athletic and a walk up the hill - well the base of mount Ninoji. It wasn’t that steep to climb, the rest of the mountain of course was. The motion for the hike was passed and the four continued to blether about the house and what they thought. They discussed the universities they had applied to. Aomine told everyone how he enrolled in the police and instead would be doing his training there. He also mentioned how Imayoshi invited him to join the Tokyo Ravens basketball club. The other members had seen him play and had agreed for him to join.

 

When Kuroko was finishing his last piece of chicken he had savoured, a large clap of thunder startled them all, turning the room white and then back to the original orange hue. Suddenly rain thundered down on the house, on the window pains. The four sat in silence as they turned to look out the window and to see the rain pounding on the grass they had mowed earlier today.

 

“Well that goes the hike,” Aomine laughed as the heavens opened up. The four sighed and made their way into the living room. They had all been quite ecstatic to go on a hike. Aomine made his way over to the fireplace and got it started and joined Kise on the three seater, pulling him in close to his body/

 

“How about we play a game?” Kuroko suggested, taking a seat next to Akashi and the two snuggled in together. Akashi wrapped his arms around his shoulder another going round his waist and pulling him in closer. Kuroko clasped their hands together, like it was second nature.

 

“I know, truth or dare and if you lose you’ll be naked in the rain and then we give you orders. The other three will eventually join until we have a winner,” Kise suggested. Everyone loved the idea getting more excited about the game than the hike that they won’t be able to go on tonight. “If you refuse to do an order you must strip one piece of clothing and chug down a cider,” Kise finished explaining. Everyone had the intent to win, not wanting to stand outside in the rain.

 

“Alright babe, you suggested you get to truth or dare someone,” Aomine suggested, their hands locking together. Kise looked round the room and caught eyes with Kuroko. He seemed like the best target to go after. He wouldn’t be as daring and he would be shy on admitting some things. He was the best choice.

 

“Kuroko-cchi….truth or dare?” He asked with a smirk. He was going to win. He was not going to stand outside in the rain with his ass out.

 

“Truth,” Kise thought about his truth for a while. His mind kept returning to the outside and the orders that he would give. Then an idea hit him, “Have you ever been fucked outside?” Kuroko shook his head, his face going deep red.

 

“No,” he whispered quietly. It was like it was something he wanted. “Alright, my turn, Aomine-kun truth or dare?” Kuroko asked softly. Aomine would be harder to get so getting him early was the better idea. He wouldn’t like to admit much and would go dare. He had the perfect dare. Aomine was going to go out in the rain. No doubt about it.

 

“Dare,” Kuroko smirked. As predicted.

 

“Go into the kitchen and bring back a cider. Down it,” Aomine stood and brought out the case of ciders and downed the whole can. There was two reasons for the question. It was suggested that they downed cider if they shook refused and also, Aomine is useless when drunk. “Okay Ryota, truth or dare,” He saw his boyfriend think about it for a moment before he answered.

 

“Dare,” this was going to be an easy one. Just ask him to do something that he would refuse.

 

“Suck me,” Kise shook his head and took off his jumper and reacher for a can of cider. Aomine laughed loud. Of course he wouldn’t do that in front of anyone. No one would do that in front anyone, so it was the cheapest shot to get someone naked the fastest.

 

It was now Kise’s turn who went to Akashi, “Truth or dare?” He asked. Kise was nervous but he had to include Akashi in the game as his would be ruthless.

 

“Dare,” Kise thought about a dare that he could give him. He took the idea of Aomine, make him do something that he would want to back out off. He was indeed a formidable opponent so getting him out the way was the best idea.

 

“Alright...Kiss Daiki,” Akashi looked to his boyfriend who nodded. Aomine braced himself but Akashi shook his head nonetheless. Akashi took his shirt off and grabbed a cider and downed it. “Alright, Tetsuya. Truth or dare?” He turned to Kuroko who looked to him, with head still on his shoulder

 

“Truth,” Akashi thought for a good one. He didn’t want Kuroko to go in the rain. He would catch a cold and then they wouldn’t be able to fuck.

 

“Have you ever cheated on me?” Kuroko leaned away from Akashi’s shoulder and reached down for the hem of his shirt and pulled it up over his head. All eyes went wide. Not answering the question would mean that he had. “Why did you take your shirt off?” Akashi asked, his voice slow. Worried. Kuroko folded up his shirt and sat it down next to him. 

 

“You should know the answer anyway and I kind of wanted to take my shirt off,” Kuroko spoke softly, his eyes glancing up at Aomine who was staring at him with shock and fear. “Aomine-kun,” he turned to face the tanned male who was still looking at him in shock.

“Dare,” Aomine grinned. They had to get their mind of the previous question for their sake. Kuroko thought for a second. Aomine had started the challenge of issuing dares that they would have to refuse.

 

“Remove two pieces of clothing,” Kuroko grinned widely. Aomine rolled his eyes and took of his socks and threw them at Kuroko. He only had his trousers and boxers on. Aomine stood up afterwards and gestured for Kuroko to help bring the other crates of cider through. Kuroko followed him into the kitchen where Aomine scowled at him.

 

When they were safe in the kitchen, behind closed doors, Aomine flicked his head, rolled his eyes before stepping to grab the big box of ciders from the fridge, “You lie like there is no tomorrow,” Aomine informed before stepping back out with a smile.

 

“Akashi-san. Truth or dare?” He asked sitting the box down next to the other box on the table and taking his seat next to Kise who snuggled into his side happily. The two shared a quick kiss on the lips before turning their attention back to the red head.

 

“Truth.”

 

Aomine thought for a few good moments then looked at him with a smile. If he lied, he would know. And that had to be punishable for lying on a truth question, “Do you like to have kinky sex?” Akashi shook his head and Aomine laughed hard, clutching his sides.

 

“Liar! I know all about Midorima’s green balls. Take two pieces of clothing of for lying,” Akashi looked mortified then looked to Kuroko who was smiling, his head turned away. Akashi pulled off jeans then looked mortified as only had his boxers left and slowly began to slip them off.

 

“Well then...go stand in the rain and do some jumping jacks...we will have someone join you shortly,” Kise laughed as Akashi stood up, fully naked and walked over to the door his head hung low. He opened the door handle and stepped into the ice cold rain. Kuroko looked a little sad. Who would have believed that Akashi would have been the first out.

 

“Alright, three left. Tetsu you go next,” Aomine suggested.

 

“Alright...Aomine-kun, truth or dare?”

 

“Dare. Join Akashi outside,” Aomine rolled his eyes knowing his evil intent and was pulling his jeans down his legs, left in his boxers. He was the next victim for sure. He just had to make an impact on who was next. Kuroko still had four pieces of clothing on. Kise had five articles of clothing on. How on earth was he going to make it. He decided truth was the safest way to play otherwise they would force him to take more clothing off. He grabbed his cider and downed it.

 

“Alright...Ryota truth or dare?” If he went dare he could annihilate him.

 

“Dare,” Kise smirked.

 

“Blow me. Right now,” He knew the outcome of this and as he suspected Kise was down to four layers, his cheeks bright red. Now it was Kise’s turn. Kise downed another cider.

 

“Babe….truth or dare?” Kise asked after he wiped his mouth

 

“Truth,” It was the safest way to play. He would answer just about anything.

 

“Have you ever cheated?” He couldn’t answer that. He couldn’t answer it. He took a deep breath and was about to remove his boxers but Kise grabbed his hand.

 

“Answer the question. I wasn’t trying to trick you...I was trying to keep you from going outside,” Aomine stood up biting his lip. The look of horror on Kise’s face made his heart ache.

 

“No. No. No!” Kise screamed out then looked to Kuroko as he suddenly went very still. He shook his head. “Kuroko...if you remove your clothes the answer is yes. Have you cheated on Akashi with my boyfriend,” Kuroko’s eyes went wide and just sat their like a deer in the headlight.

 

“Yes,” Kise’s head turned to Aomine who was shaking his head at Kuroko. He was trying to get him to lie. Kise scooted away from the both of them and rushed to the front door. Aomine got dressed quickly and watched as Akashi walked in soaken wet, his skin drenched and cold.

 

“Let me get you a towel,” Kise said softly before going into the small cupboard and pulling out a large towel.

 

“Why did you call me back in? Ryota why are you crying?” Akashi asked with concern. Something bad had gone down while he was away. He knew it. Kise wasn’t naked and the tone he used when calling him in, worried Akashi.

 

“We have liars and cheaters in this game,” Kise murmured, glaring at the other two.

 

“Who cheated?” Akashi asked.

 

“Both of them,” Kise hissed.

 

“Well then we can just start again,” Akashi shrugged. It wasn’t a big deal. Nothing to cry over. Of course they may cheat. If they never got caught then what’s the harm.

 

“No...Akashicchi...not that kind of cheat. Affair kind of cheat,” Akashi turned to the two of them. His eyes with horror.

 

“I never lied...I never answered the question,” Kuroko mumbled. Aomine shook his head once again. He never wanted this to happen. It was supposed to be buried. It was never meant to come up. He looked to Kise who was looking at them both in horror. They both were and he could only look down, his gaze not fully meeting his boyfriend's.

 

“Babe let me explain,” Aomine pleaded to Kise, his eyes still not meeting his. How did this happen? How did this game cause such a divide between the four. How did this happen!?

 

“Who are you talking to. Me or Kuroko?” Aomine stood up and was at Kise’s side and grabbed his hands and held him. He was going into his stubborn mode. Well yeah he had a good reason to do so but he wasn’t listening. Wasn’t letting him explain himself or his actions.

 

“You of course. Babe, you know that I love you. Let me explain myself. Please. I know it doesn’t sound good,” Aomine begged. He needed to get him to listen. To get him to hear his side of the story. He needed to justify what had happened.

 

“No, being disloyal and lying is always one of my turn ons,” Kise snarled at Aomine. Tears were streaming down his face. It pained him to see him so sad.

 

“Babe, please listen to me. Yes, that sounds shite, but please listen to me. Sit down on the couch and let me explain to you, to the both of you,” Kise marched over to the couch and took a seat next to Akashi who hid his face his shoulder. He couldn’t show his teary face to anyone.

 

“Okay, well...remember a few months ago we were lying in bed and you told me that you were certain we were soulmates well...you freaked me the hell out. So I was at Tetsu’s and Akashi had said something similar to him,” Aomine began to explain.

 

“Seijuro you were discussing our future, in where you would be successful and I would be at your side, doing whatever I wanted to do with my life. You told me that we would marry after you finished university then a few years after we would look into surrogacy. You planned my life out! I didn’t want that! I was annoyed and scared,” Kuroko interjected with his part to the story.

 

“And well we were discussing this and well we were discussing are we your soul mates, the one we are destined to live with forever and well, one thing led to another and we were kissing on his bed then we were having sex,” Aomine continued looking to Kise who wouldn’t stop crying. He was looking at him mortified. Of course he was. He just confessed to having sex with someone else.

 

“And what your boyfriend never came into mind while you fucked another male?” Kise snarled at him. Aomine took a deep breath. He shouldn’t get angry at him. He was hurting. He deserved to be angry, to snarl and snap at him.

 

“Babe, of course I thought of you. I was scared! What if I wasn’t the one you were destined to be with. What if I’m just your first love? What if you meet a girl and you fall for her and she give you children and a real marriage and everything you want!” Aomine bit his lip to stop the lump in his throat from escaping. He swallowed it down.

 

“To be on the safe side...we wanted to make sure we were the ones you wanted. What if I found someone better? We thought the best way to know was if we had sex. And well despite it being good, I only wanted to be with you, Ryota,” Aomine spoke softly. It was true. All he wanted was Ryota and no one else. He couldn’t live without Ryota by his side.

 

“And Seijuro...I wanted to be with you,” Kuroko was crying and couldn’t stop.

 

“Good…was he better than me?” Kise asked. Aomine bit his lip. “Answer the question!” Aomine took a deep breath. He wanted him to be honest with him. He wasn’t sure of this was a trap, but he didn’t want to hide anything anymore.

 

“Tighter. He was tighter than you. I couldn’t fit completely,” he spoke softly.

 

“And you. Was he better because he was bigger?” Kuroko took a deep breath then reached forward and touched Akashi’s hand. The tears had stopped but he was still hurting.

 

“Listen...honestly no. He wasn’t better because he was bigger. It was good. But not as good as you. Though...I do prefer his blowjobs,” Akashi snarled at Aomine and stormed off, upstairs into his bedroom/

 

“You can sleep in here,” Akashi hissed as he went into his bedroom and slammed the door shut. Kise stayed to hear the rest.

 

“So that’s it. You were just seeing if you loved me truly. What about telling me about this. What about confiding in me instead of running to your ex for a last hook up. I’m going to bed! You can sleep on the couch,” Kise hissed and stormed into his room to find Akashi crying into his hands.

 

“Fucking idiots! Why! Ryota, what makes him so good?” Akashi asked through his sobs. Kise had never seen him like this before. He walked over to him and put an arm around his shoulder and pulled him in close to his chest. 

 

“You mean the blow jobs?” Kise asked sniffing. Akashi nodded.

 

“I don’t know your techn-” Kise stopped to hear sounds of muffled wails. He took a deep breath before shaking his head and turning around to lie in his bed and looked to Akashi who looked so broken hearted. Maybe he looked the same? They both felt broken.

 

Downstairs, Aomine was crying hard into the couch as Kuroko stroked his arm. Both were filled with tears. They weren't crying for what they had done nor for the other finding out. They were crying because they hurt their partner. Their actions broke the people the most they loved. They figured this might have been the case but still they felt bad for making the others feel so bad. How were they going to fix this?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to Kudos and Review!


	3. Chapter 3

Aomine somehow ended up falling asleep without a blanket and had to use the next best thing which was snuggling Kuroko for a blanket. Somehow he had cried himself to sleep. Kuroko had done the same. The last time he had cried himself to sleep was when basketball was no longer fun and people called him a monster. That must have been the last time he had done such a thing. He felt like such a child. He held Kuroko closer, despite the fire being on and radiating an orange hue, he was still cold. He pulled Kuroko closer to him.

 

His face looked so sad. His face was all scrunched up. He had tear stains down his face. Aomine must have the same. He didn’t want to check. Kuroko groaned slightly as Aomine pulled him closer to his body. He shivered. They only had two sheets and those were upstairs were their boyfriend slept and they may have had something to cover themselves upstairs but he didn’t want to venture up there. He didn’t want to see Kise look so sad. 

 

_ Creak….Creak....Creak _

 

Aomine turned his head the best that he could to see see Kise creeping down the stairs. He noticed how his arms were folded and how he looked left and right as he walked. He was trying to be quiet but the stairs did not allow for such a thing.

 

Kise turned his head to see Aomine staring back at him with soft blue eyes. He noticed how Aomine and Kuroko were snuggled up together. Kuroko had one leg between Aomine’s and his head was resting under his chin. Aomine had his arms wrapped tightly around his body. “Really! You think holding him was wise,” Kise hushed whispered. He looked at the two of them. He could see tears trickling down Aomine’s cheek. He only saw him cry once and this second time really hurt.

 

Why did it hurt? Why did he feel something deep within him? Was it guilt? Why did he feel guilty? Why did he feel bad for making him cry? Aomine had cheated on  _ him.  _ He shouldn’t feel sad. He should feel glad that he felt so bad. He should be relieved that Aomine felt bad and that he was crying. So why wasn’t he glad? Why was his insides in turmoil as he looked at the tears that dripped down his soft brown skin. Why didn’t he feel glad that Aomine felt bad for doing such an awful thing.

 

The truth of the matter was that Aomine never cried. He was made of steel. He just didn’t cry. When his grandpa died, he never cried. Kise sat there holding his hand tightly but he never cried. When his other grandparents whacked him for being gay. He stood in front of Kise and never cried as they whacked him again and again. Even after they were gone and he was being fixed up he didn’t cry, despite Kise blubbering. The only time he had seen him shed a few tears was when people called him a monster. They were sitting next to each other on the couch and Aomine let tears fall down his cheek. Kise turned to see the tears building in his eyes and pulled him in for a hug. This was before they dated. This was just after he had broken up with Kuroko. The two were just hanging out and he cried because he wasn’t a monster. That was the first time Kise felt such an attraction to Aomine. He was sensitive despite not wanting anyone to see it.

 

“I need to pee,” Kise stated simply. Aomine looked at him through his watery eyes. “Scary house. Not going alone. Come,” He demanded and Aomine picked up Kuroko and lay him down on the couch carefully, not wanting to wake him. He stood and followed Kise to the bathroom. Even in Teiko, Aomine had always been Kise’s bathroom buddy when they went to some camp for training. He would wake him in the middle of the night and they would stalk of to the toilet together. It did look like something else was going to go down but Kise just needed someone to walk with him as they made their trip to the toilet.

 

Aomine stood next to Kise as he led him to the toilet. Kise turned on the light and went to take care of his bladder, noticing how Aomine stood at the door, his back towards him. “We were cold,” Aomine murmured under his breath. He then turned round and looked at his face in the mirror. He had two red streaky lines from his eyes that cascaded down to his jaw. He splashed his face under the cold water then dried his hands off with a towel.

 

“Hmm,” Kise turned his head away.

 

“We were cold that’s all,” Aomine repeated. “We wanted to keep warm so that was the best choice. Ryota...despite what happened. He’s still my friend. He’s still my  _ best  _ friend. You can’t be angry at me for being with my best friend. It would be like me sleeping next to Satsuki, it means  _ nothing _ ,” Aomine explained, his face covered with the towel. He didn’t want to see his boyfriend's face.

 

“Can I not? I mean you did sleep with him. You did date. He’s done probably as much as we have and at the end of the day you can see him more often and with Satsuki, you see her as a sister and you didn’t  _ fuck _ her,” Kise hissed, spitting the words out. This was supposed to be a romantic getaway for the two of them to be tangled in the sheets and loving one another and yet Kise was snarling at the male that he loved...had loved...does love?  His jealousy was showing, Aomine realised. It was jealousy that got him so worked up.

 

“Is that what is bothering you? That he’s my friend and I spend time with him. You are always busy. I can’t see you whenever I like. Being an only child is hard. Tetsu knows the pain, so we hang,” Aomine rolled his eyes and took a deep breath. With the two of them being lonely they decided that hanging most days was the best and it really did make them happier as people. Aomine sat the towel back on it’s little hook.

 

Kise ran a hand through his tousled hair and turned to look to his boyfriend who had turned round to look at him, navy eyes looking into gold eyes.

 

“Do you not get it? I am stuck in Kanagawa and my sisters joke _ “maybe he’s fucking him _ ” do you know how much it hurts to know that they were right? Do you know how hurt I am right now,” Aomine shook his head. That wasn’t true. It was a one time thing. It wasn’t something they did every weekend. It wasn’t like that.

 

“It was the one time. I swear. And I was thinking of you. I was thinking is Kise the one I want to be with and I found out I do. You are the only one I can truly want to be with,” Aomine shouted in hushed whispers. “I know what happened was bad. But I did it so I know for sure and I now know that the only one I want in my life is you. I want the man that was there for me when Ojichan died. I want to stand beside the man who cried when I got hurt protecting him from Jiji and Baba. I want to be there for the man who couldn’t stand when he lost at basketball. I want to remain with the man who I stayed with when he got surgery on his knee. I want him to be with me,” Aomine had tears spilling down his cheeks, “I want to grow old with you. And always be at your side because I love you and I could never love someone as much as I do you,” Aomine’s voice wobbled as he spoke. He swallowed back the lump in his throat.

 

Kise looked at him with watery eyes. His hands were in his hair again and he was pulling on it. “I’m an idiot. A god damn idiot. You say such nice things and all I want is to be fucked on the toilet seat,” Aomine chuckled softly at his words and took a brave step closer to him. Kise took a deep breath before stepping forward as well and brushing his lips against his cheek as Aomine wrapped his arms around his waist keeping him close to his body, “You will still sleep on the couch but we will talk tomorrow,” Kise stepped out of his embrace and opened the bathroom door and was followed out by his boyfriend who was smiling softly, tears still in his eyes but there was also hope glazing over.

 

Kise pointed to the couch that wasn’t being used by Kuroko and Aomine lay down on the cold cushions then watched as Kise walked up the stairs into their room and returned not long after with two fabrics in his hand. Aomine felt it, it was Kise’s large dressing gown. The other was Akashi’s dressing gown. Kise tucked Kuroko under the covers and he clung to the fabric like it was life line.

 

A smiled ghosted over Kise’s lips as he looked at Aomine. He felt stupid, he did love him. He could never hate him truly. He said such nice things and Kise jumped back into his arms like it never happened. He wanted him to suffer just a little bit, but Aomine shedding tears was that he was suffering. He had heard him cry earlier but seeing him cry was very hard to digest. Kise sighed to himself. He was a sap. He knew he was. He climbed up the rest of the stairs and into the large empty bed. He turned his head to see Akashi. He was awake but was staring into the nothing, tears trickling down his face, over his nose, over his lips and onto the mattress. Kise could only offer him a sad smile before he turned away and tried to let sleep take him.

 

Aomine woke up the next day to find two things: one; his back was so stiff and sore, he found numb pains when he tried to roll over and two: when he rolled over he found Kise was lying on his chest and was holding him close. The dressing gown he used as a blanket was now under his head and the sheets from upstair were now cocooning the both of them. He smiled and gently kissed the top of his head. He loved him. He really did. He held him close to his body.

 

Aomine lifted a hand and ghosted over it his back. He wasn’t wearing a shirt and his skin prickled at the touch. He inhaled slowly, he was so glad that even after what had happened, Kise still held him. With that firmly in his mind he drifted back off to sleep.

 

When he woke up later, it was because Akashi was walking down the stairs and the stairs creaked under the pressure. He opened an eye to watch as the red head took a seat beside Kuroko on the couch and pulled him into his arms. He woke up to see Akashi holding him. The redhead had dark circles under his eyes and his hair was disheveled. Aomine could tell he hadn’t slept last night and it was Aomine’s fault for Akashi’s insomnia. 

 

“We should talk,” he murmured into Kuroko’s forehead, his lips ghosting over his skin. Kuroko nodded his head slowly then followed Akashi into the kitchen where they could speak privately. Aomine felt Kise shuffle on top of him. He tilted his head to see that he was awake and was staring at the kitchen door where Akashi and Kuroko had been.

 

“Do you think they could have spoken in the bedroom. I’m hungry,” Kise whined. Aomine shook his head and sat up, Kise sliding down a bit. He was sitting on his groin, his hands on his shoulder. He looked at how he was sitting then looked back to Aomine with a small smirk.

 

“I mean we could,” he shrugged. Aomine laughed and pulled him in closer for a kiss on the lips. He wanted to. He really wanted it. But he shook his head. He could hear Kuroko and Akashi shouting at one another. Aomine stood up and led Kise upstairs, holding his hand. God he wanted it. He wanted him.

 

“Ryota...can I tell you something?” Aomine spoke softly, almost a whisper as they made their way up the noisy steps.

 

“What?” He asked raising an eyebrow as they got onto the top landing.

 

“The last person I had sex with was Tetsu. That’s how long it’s been. I think I could cum from seeing you naked,” Kise frowned at the sentence. The last person Aomine had been inside was Kuroko. How that frustrated him. He led him into the bedroom and lay on the bed. Aomine let go of his hand and was rummaging in his bag and found a bag of wafer chocolate biscuits and took a seat next to Kise opening the pack.

 

“Breakfast,” he shrugged as he opened them up and began to munch on them. Kise looked at him then shook his head. How could he hate this guy? How could he truly hate him? Here Kise was thinking how he was going to fuck Aomine, and going into his bag he was grabbing a condom. Oh no. That wasn’t happening. Aomine was getting breakfast.

 

“You are such a dork. I had it in me that you were leading me upstairs for sex. Not breakfast!” Aomine looked at him then blushed. Kise rolled his eyes then took a handful of the wafers and popped them in his mouth. Kise sat closer to his boyfriend and slipped a hand onto his boyfriend's groin. He used his index finger knuckle to gently rub against it. “I think he’s missed me,” Kise smirked as he felt a small beat of life against his groin. 

 

“I know he has. When he comes up to play it’s all the talks about,” Kise smiled and rested his head against Aomine’s shoulder. He took his hand and kissed it softly. 

 

“I can’t stop thinking about the two of you. Did you...were you safe?” Kise admitted. He looked down to his hand that was stroking his groin over his black boxers. Aomine looked at him with disbelief.

 

“You know I was. I would never go into him bare. You should know that,” Aomine squeezed his hand. “Babe...do you have any more questions for me?” He asked. He watched as Kuroko ran into the room. He was smiling to himself. Aomine knew that face. He was going to have sex. He could tell as he rummaged through his suitcase to get a box of condoms. “Wait...no. We want food,” Aomine rushed down the stairs with Kuroko running after him. Kise trailing behind watching as his boyfriend interacted with Kuroko. They did seem like good friends. It just hurt to know that Kuroko had seen Aomine fully.

 

“We want to eat!” Aomine yelped out.

 

“And you know what I want,” Kuroko jumped onto Aomine’s back as he rushed down the stairs into the living room. He jumped over the couch, dropping Kuroko there and walked over to the kitchen.

 

“Wait a minute!” Aomine laughed then knocked on the door. “Akashi-kun I’m coming in,” Kise rushed in behind and quickly got them coffee while Aomine made pancakes. Kuroko walked in not that long after and wrapped his arms around Akashi’s waist and kissed his neck softly. 

 

“Easy tiger,” Aomine chuckled as he flipped the final pancakes. the coffee into the cups.Kise had everything else ready, two mugs of steaming hot coffee on a large wooden tray and was heading out. Aomine followed up with the plate of pancakes that happened to be drowned in syrup. They headed up to bed where they lay their side by side snacking on the pancakes and kissing ever so often.

 

“So…” Said breaking the silence that had been filled with chewing and taking sips of the coffee that lay between them on a wooden tray, “Was there anything you wanted to know?” Kise looked to Aomine as he swallowed some of the pancakes he had made. He looked down to the space between them. He had so much he wanted to ask, by maybe asking would hurt him more and ruin the good thing that was happening at the moment, but he also knew that he was just sweeping it under the rug and Aomine was being mature and was asking if he had questions. Now would be the best time to discuss this.

 

“Why didn’t you discuss your fear with me? Why did you go behind my back? Why did you assume Kurokocchi was the best choice to help decide on who was the best person to decide whether or not we were perfect for each other? But mainly, why didn’t you tell me this happened? I think I would have more understanding,” Kise asked turning away his gaze away and took a sip from his coffee.

 

“Well...I was scared you would worry that I wasn’t serious about this relationship and that I would hurt you if I told you I had doubts that I could be your soulmate. You looked so happy when you told me that we were soulmates and I loved the idea until I started wondering if I was and it just spiraled. If we lay here and you told me for the first time I think we are soul mates and I turn to you and say ‘What makes you say that? Am I perfect for you? You would have been hurt so I just never mentioned it. So that covers the first two questions,” Aomine took a deep breath, engaging if his answer was suitable for Kise’s question. When he didn’t protest he continued.

 

“Tetsu was the best choice because he is the next best person to talk to about my problems. So when he told me about the same problem, he was the best person to talk it over with,” Kise was going to make a snarky remark but stopped himself. He didn’t want to fight. He didn’t want to argue with him. He wanted to make love to him.

 

Aomine ate some more of the pancakes then leant in to kiss his lips once again. The pancakes were finished. Kise moved the tray on the ground and slid in closer to Aomine. His arms wrapped around his neck, their chest flushed together. Kise’s leg slipping between Aomine’s thighs. He kissed him softly on the lips and Aomine responded with a soft moan. Kise pulled back to see the bliss that was on Aomine’s face. He leaned back into the kiss, his hand going into his hair as their lips moved together. Aomine opened his mouth softly and tugged gently on Kise’s bottom lip.

 

The blonde moaned gently into the touch and opened his mouth so that his tongue could slip inside. His tongue was a mix of bitter and sweet. Bitter from the coffee, sweet from the pancakes. Aomine’s tongue explored his mouth, finding every part of him that no one else was allowed to know about. Kise’s tongue massaged against his own, tasting him. His tongue was a bit more forceful, his anger he felt from the night before, being let out through the passioned kiss. 

 

Aomine rolled onto Kise, his elbows propping himself up along with his knees, both of their tongues still fighting to take over the other. Kise winning with both determination and submission on Aomine’s part.

 

This felt right. This is what Kise needed. He couldn’t imagine Aomine kissing Kuroko like this but then again he could, so his kiss became a lot more desperate, trying to erase the thought, the imagine, the memory. Aomine’s hand traveled down his side till they were on his hips and he was sitting on him looking down at him. Kise’s cheeks were flushed red, like they always were when they did such things. His eyes hooded and was panting. Aomine pulled back in and went for his neck, right in the middle. It was Kise’s sensitive area. He licked the skin softly and gently then left small little nibbles then lapped up the skin.

 

“Daiki...you can’t bruise me,” Kise hissed. Aomine shook his head and sucked on his neck. He had to mark him after being told not to mark him. He trailed his tongue up his neck, closer to his ear and sucked on the untouched part of skin. He nibbled, licked and sucked before moving on to another part. Kise was twisting underneath him, his moans becoming into silent pants. Kise’s finger scratched Aomine’s back. He could feel himself getting close. He could feel himself ready to climax. He hadn’t been touched in so long. He could feel his mind fading to black, as his skin was nipped again. Then the wet tongue ran up the abused area. 

 

His tongue traveled up his neck, over his ear and his ear was nibbled and licked. Kise squirmed under Aomine, unable to keep himself together. His fingers dug into Aomine’s shoulder blade, but the action didn’t stop Aomine from kissing his ear. No. It encouraged him. It spurred him on to continue to ravish his boyfriend until he ejactulated early. Aomine smirked at let out a moan in his ear then sucked on his neck once again.

 

Kise shuddered fiercely, letting out a howl then look “Fuck,” Kise sat up and looked to his boxers. Aomine moved away from him and saw that he had a small wet stain on his boxers. Aomine chuckled and put an arm around him and tugged him onto his body. Kise tried to mind the wet stain when he sat on Aomine’s groin. He looked down at his boyfriend who was smiling at him lazily. God he was so hot! 

 

“Do you want to take them off?” Aomine asked, running his hand under the hem on his left leg and pinging the elastic material. Kise shook his head but Aomine kept tugging at them.

 

“I’m gonna have to get into there anyway...let’s not make it difficult,” Kise laughed but shook his head all the same and leant down to kiss Aomine on the lips softly. He kissed his neck softly then trailed his wet kisses down his neck, down his collar bone until it reached his nipples. Aomine moaned softly as Kise licked on his slowly hardening nipples. Kise’s other hand reached up and stroked the other abandoned one while his main focus was on sucking his right nipple.

 

Kise smirked and nipped his nipple and loved the reaction that erupted from his boyfriend below him, he let out a small howl of a moan, his leg jerking up behind him, his dick getting harder against Kise’s clothed ass. “Babe. I may just cum early if you keep that up,” Aomine moaned, it had been so long since he had felt like this. Kise smirked at the information. He ground his hips into the erection that was already protruding into his ass. He moaned loud at the sensation, to elicit a reaction out of Aomine. He let out a beautiful moan and his hands grasped his hips. Aomine bucked his hips up to meet Kise’s thrusts. He was wet. He was so wet and he couldn’t stand it.

 

Aomine could feel the sensation building and just about when he was close to climaxing, but then Kise stopped grinding into his hips and lifted himself of Aomine so that the sensation to cum was gone. Kise let out a cheeky smile before he sat himself back down on Aomine’s groin and began the sensation once again of ground his hips into Aomine’s and purring sensually. Kise reached forward and with another tweak of his nipple, Aomine found himself releasing early into his boxers. He lay back panting heavily. Kise smirked, he could feel the hot liquid against his legs. It was nice.

 

“Wow, you weren’t lying,” Kise chuckled as he looked behind him to see the sticky mess that was in his boyfriend's boxers. He crawled down to the end of the bed and pulled down his boxers, seeing the mess for himself. Kise licked his lips sexually, ensuring that he stared into Aomine’s eyes. He bent forward and sucked on the head. He could taste the bitterness of the semen and pretended it wasn’t there. He licked up the length of his deck, cleaning away the semen that gave his cock a glisten and replaced it with his own saliva. His finger ran over the matted hair and licked his finger, his tongue circling his finger. 

 

Aomine could only watch in a stunned silence. He was so good at blow jobs. Kise reached down and licked the hair where the semen had tangled itself in. He nuzzled his nose softly into the thick hair then looked back up at Aomine who said very little on the matter, his mouth hanging open. Kise licked the underneath of his cock and took one of his balls into his mouth and sucked on it softly while his other hand massaged the other ball. Kise grazed his top teeth along the ball and Aomine let out a small hiss. Kise did it again. And once more. He kissed the ball softly before again sucking on it.

 

Aomine bent his knee and was opening his legs wider for Kise to get better access into him. Kise chuckled and continued to lick at the semen soaked skin and licked the underneath, the flat of his tongue going over a pretty large vein and then his mouth enclosing over the tip and sucking at the precum that was oozing out. “Oh wow. God!” Aomine purred as Kise cleaned up the mess. “Could you turn around?” Kise looked up, raising an eyebrow. Aomine got Kise to rotate, so that his ass was facing him.

 

“Ahh, you want to suck me too?” Kise laughing looking down so that he could see Aomine upside down. Aomine laughed and pulled him closer to his face so that he could lick his butt hole. The two lossed the sense of time as they focused on doing the thing they loved and just sat there licking and or sucking until they were both satisfied with their efforts. Aomine slipped one finger into his tight hole and pumped him softly. Kise let out a soft groan at the foreign feeling. 

 

Kise was certain that he had definitely blanked out, he couldn’t remember the second and third finger entering him, or when he slipped of Aomine to lie on his back, or when Aomine lubed himself up or when the condom was rolled onto his length, but there he was on his back with Aomine lying on top of him, the latter aligning himself up. Kise held his elbows and looked into his lover's eyes, “I am so sorry for what happened,” Kise smiled and reached up and kissed his cheek and allowed him to plunge deep inside of him.

 

Kise moaned out in pleasure and lifted his legs into the air and wrapped them around Aomine’s waist as he thrusted into him, “Ryota...believe me when I tell you that what I did was because I wanted to be the man you wanted me to me. I was scared. Please know that I will never ever cheat on you. I will never ever make you sad,” Aomine hid his face in Kise’s shoulders, his thrusts staying just as strong. “I love you so much,” Kise smiled and kissed his cheek, his hips meeting his deep thrusts. 

 

“My girl friends wouldn’t agree with me for giving you a chance. Maybe I’m psycho but I believe you. Daiki, if you do betray me I will drop your sorry ass but yes, I will give you a second chance. But if something does come up in the future, you talk to me. You tell me I’ve hurt you, that I have scared you and we will eat ice cream and discuss it,” Kise spoke softly. Aomine nodded then his hand reached down and grabbed his cock.

 

He grabbed it tightly and pumped him up and down, working him closer to his climax. Kise let out a deep moan and was thrusting harder. Aomine groaned. He was going to cum soon. Since the two hadn’t done this in so long, they were a lot more sensitive and were definitely were needing a release.

Aomine came deep inside Kise, the condom collecting his seeds. Kise came on both their stomachs and was panting softly. Aomine pulled out, tied up the condom and threw it into the bin in the corner of the room. It went in, of course. Aomine lay down on top of kise and the two held each other for a little while, allowing their breath to calm down. 

 

An hour later the two headed downstairs, fully dressed, hand in hand. They walked into the living room. Kuroko and Akashi were sitting next to each other, Kuroko resting his head against his chest. Akashi was stroking his hips, “Was he good?” Aomine laughed as he walked down the stairs. Kuroko gave him a glare. Aomine chuckled to himself before moving on, “Anyway, let’s continue with these tasks. Shall we all finish the garden since it’s still nice?” Aomine asked.

 

The four got up and headed into the garden. Aomine and Akashi were in the shed finding their equipment, “Sorry about what I did. I do honestly hope the two of you are on good terms,” Aomine apologised. He really hoped that everything was good between them.

 

“Yeah. We’ll be good. Just you keep your hands off of him. He’s mine,” Akashi mumbled.

 

“Copy that loud and clear,” Akashi smiled softly and the two grabbed what they needed and made their way into the garden. Aomine mowing the lawn. Akashi was painting the fence. Kuroko was on planting but was close to down and Kise’s weeding was finished as he stared and looked round on what to do next.

 

“Babe carry on upstairs. Tetsu will join you shortly,” Aomine suggested. Kise left the garden and headed upstairs and was setting up when Kuroko walked in.

 

“Hey..listen...Kise-kun...is everything good with the two of you? I’m so sorry,” Kise picked up a brush and continued where they had left off yesterday. Kise didn’t really want to be left alone with Kuroko. He may still strangle him. 

 

Kise sighed tiredly, “No I am not okay. You fucked my boyfriend. Kuroko-cchi. I thought you were a good person and yet you betrayed me,” Kuroko sighed sadly. He knew he had done wrong and when Kise, the usually perky one, was sad, it was a bad thing.

 

“Kise-kun. I am so sorry that I hurt you,” Kuroko whispered to him. The gesture felt empty. No amount of apologises would ever erase that worry Kise had, the images that would flash. He would grin and bare it. He would love Aomine and let it go but it still hurt him.

 

“Listen if Daiki comes to you about any complaints tell me. I’ll forgive you if you do that for me,” Kuroko agreed to his conditions and the two worked in silence together. Slowly painting the room.

* * *

The weekend had finished and the four were getting into the car. They had finished all their tasks on the saturday and Aomine and Kise had spent the whole day in the living room doing what they had promised, fucking all day. It could only be assumed that Akashi and Kuroko had done the same thing. They did spend the day in the bedroom.

 

Aomine wrapped an arm around Kise’s shoulder and pulled him in for a kiss after they had loaded the car up, “I love you baby,” Aomine muttered, “Next time, we’ll just go to a hot spring on our own. Leave them two at home,” Aomine gestured to Kuroko and Akashi who were sitting in the back, talking.

 

Kise pressed his lips against his Aomine’s cheek. He is going to leave the memories of Aomine being unfaithful to him, here and drive home without them. They stayed here where they belonged. Kise moved to his side of the car and got in while Aomine looked at the house. He smiled softly then opened his car door and put his seatbelt on.

 

“Everyone ready?” He asked as he started up the car. Everyone cheered and Aomine drove away, leaving the cabin that changed them in only a few days. He looked in the rear mirror, the house got smaller and smaller. He also noticed Kuroko and Akashi were holding hands and smiling at one another. Aomine turned his head to look at his beautiful boyfriend sitting next to him. Kise smiled at him softly and Aomine smiled back. Maybe this weekend had done them all some good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed. Don't forget to comment, let me know your thoughts. Were you happy with the ending? Was it pish?

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to kudos and review


End file.
